


love will you turn off the lights (cause we're already home)

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ezri had been away from DS9 for longer than expected and was looking forward to seeing Nerys again.





	love will you turn off the lights (cause we're already home)

It was only supposed to be a short conference, Ezri was supposed to be back after four days. Unfortunately those four days had turned into a month while she ended up on the Enterprise and helping them with a mission. She’d had a good enough time and enjoyed the crew but when she stepped back on to DS9 she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

It was nice to be home.

 

Nothing had changed since she’d been gone, she strolled through the Replimat and Promenade, saw Odo and Quark bickering over something Quark had supposedly – and probably – done. She would have offered to sit as a mediator for them but she was on her own kind of mission, dodging visitors as they walked through the halls and making her way to Ops.

 

“Ezri!” Her name being called out made her pause and she turned to see Julian rushing towards her. She waved slightly and remained standing until he caught up. “They’ve finally returned you to us I see. The Captain will be glad you’re back.” He elbowed her lightly with a grin, “And someone else in Ops I presume.”

 

Ezri ducked her head a little, her ears burning in embarrassment but she laughed. “Guess we’re getting predictable.”

 

Julian clicked his tongue in agreement, walking alongside her as she started again. “The Major has been particularly grumpy since you called to say you were delayed and then didn’t since.”

 

Ezri wrinkled her nose in annoyance, “I was by the Neutral Zone helping a contract agreement, I’d have called if I could have.” Now she felt a little guilty for only leaving a quick comm message to Nerys as she got swept up in the request to be a part of a talk with the Romulans

 

“She knows that. I think she was just worried.” Julian remarked, “None of us expected you to be gone quite so long.”

 

“Well I’m back now for the foreseen future.” Ezri grinned in what she hoped was lighthearted manner, her steps were getting bouncier with her nervousness. She wondered how Nerys would greet her now.

 

Julian clapped her on the shoulder and then peeled off as they reached Ops and Ezri leant in a little to see who was there.

 

Worf and Sisko were talking in his office and Miles was fixing one of the panels while Nerys stood in the center going over some padds.

 

She took a deep breath and walked in, clearing her throat a little to catch Nerys’ attention. It worked and Nerys looked up, when she saw Ezri she grinned brightly much to Ezri’s relief and dropped the padds to walk over to her, sweeping her in a hug.

 

“I’m back.” Ezri said, laughing a little as she hugged Nerys back, dropping her head on to Nerys’ shoulder and pressing her forehead to Nerys’ neck.

 

“Well it’s about time.” Nerys said and she sounded just as relieved as Ezri was. “I thought I was going to have to take the Defiant to come get you.”

 

Ezri hummed, still sinking in to the hug and glad to be able to touch Nerys after being gone so much longer than expected.

 

Nerys carded a hand through her hair, pressing a kiss there and then reluctantly stepping back. “I’m still on shift.” She said apologetically. “We can meet at the Replimat later if you like.”

 

Ezri considered it, “Sounds good.” She tried to hide a yawn behind her hand. “I’ll just say hi to Ben and then I’ll take a nap and meet you there at the end of your shift.”

 

She waved her goodbye and walked up the steps to duck in to Ben’s office who also pulled her in for a hug – albeit a shorter one. She promised to tell him about her adventure tomorrow and nodded at Worf while trying to hide yet another yawn.

 

Her quarters were still the mess they usually were, her bed unmade and she fell into it gratefully with a sigh and nodded off.

 

The next thing she remembered was a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly.

 

“Ezri.” A voice said over her and Ezri groaned, not wanting to wake. The voice laughed softly, full of affection Ezri thought, and she felt lips against her forehead. That woke her up a little more and she opened her eyes to see Nerys standing over her.

 

“I missed the Replimat didn’t I?” Ezri said guiltily.

 

“I got stood up. Quark tried to get me to buy pity drinks.” Nerys sounded a little annoyed by that but then leaned down to press her forehead to Ezri’s. “If you were this tired I’d have understood.”

 

Ezri made a mumble of agreement, still feeling exhausted. She lifted up the blankets a little and smiled at Nerys. “You could always join me. I can make up for our missing date in the morning.”

 

Nerys huffed a little, “You’re lucky I’m in love.” She teased and slipped off her boots to crawl in to bed next to Ezri. It wasn’t a perfect fit, she had smaller quarters than Nerys did and a smaller bed and it meant that they were pressed flushed together but Ezri thought that was perfect anyway.

 

“I missed you.” She said sleepily to Nerys, taking advantage of the proximity to wrap her arms around Nerys and breathe in the scent of her.

 

“I missed you too.” Nerys said, equally as quiet and Ezri pushed up a little to press a kiss to her lips before she forgot again and fell asleep.

 

Ezri cuddled into Nerys’ warmth, happy that she was home and back for this and as she faded off again she knew that when she woke up Nerys would still be there.


End file.
